Baby Magnum
is a 1st Generation Composite Multi-Role Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by Milinda Brantini. Design Baby Magnum is over 50m tall with a spherical main body. The cockpit is located in the center of the main body and is itself a sphere about 2m in diameter, with monitors curved around the inside of the sphere.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 1 The Baby Magnum has many different forms of interfaces such as a control column, several hundred buttons, eight levers of various sizes, a keyboard, a trackball, special goggles to track the movement of the pilot's eyes, among others. The craft's undercarriage is in a reverse Y-shape. Seven arms extend from the back of the sphere with guns attached to them.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 6 One of the designers of the Baby Magnum was Claire Whist, as one of the first generation Objects.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 4 Technology Baby Magnum is powered by a reactor located in the center of its body. It uses static electricity to float slightly over the ground and uses a laser as a means of propulsion, by heating and explosive expanding the air in the gap between the Object and the ground through reflected and concentrated shots. It can be modified with naval floats to fight on the sea. Baby Magnum's main weapons are 7 giant cannons attached to the 7 arms on the back of the sphere, which are capable of piercing through Objects of the same rank. The Baby Magnum main cannons have a special functionality; they can switch their devices like a microscope switching its lens. By rotating the core of the barrel it can switch between laser beams, railguns, coilguns, low-stability plasma cannons and several other options. This function is why the Baby Magnum is classified as a composite model.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 5 One of the Baby Magnum's strongest weapons are its main low-stability plasma cannons. They have a maximum range of around ten kilometers, but can only reliably shoot through an enemy Object at a range of about 3 or 4 kilometers before the loss of heat degrades its piercing power too much.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 5 Like most Objects, it has several secondary weapons, classified in several systems. One of them is the WL3B, the laser system. One of these laser weapons is the WL3B1, also known as the . It's an anti-personnel secondary weapon meant to annihilate flesh and blood soldiers defending a base. It looks like a planetarium lens. Several hundred laser beams shoot from it like a folding fan pointed forward.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 6 Another is the WL3B2, an anti-materiel secondary weapon intended to be used to accurately destroy a single target.Heavy Object Anime Website, Keyword As with other Objects, Baby Magnum is equipped with ejection and self-destruct systems. Specifications *Class: Battlefield Suppression Weapon Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Pg.033, Object Profile *Type: 1st Generation Composite Multirole *Length: Approximately 75m (Main guns extended) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + Laser propulsion system *Top Speed: 530km/h *Main Armament: Rotatory cannons x 7 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, coilguns *Main Color: White Chronology Heavy Object The Baby Magnum was stationed in the Alaska District, together with the 37th, and was undergoing maintenance the day Quenser slipped out to go hunting. The following day, it participated in a battle with the Water Strider but eventually lost the battle due to a distracting malfunction in its self-destruct system.Heavy Object Chapter 1Heavy Object Episode 01Heavy Object Episode 02 Following the Water Strider's destruction at the hands of Quenser and Heivia, the Baby Magnum was rebuilt and took part in an operation to prevent the Tri-Core from breaking through the Strait of Gibraltar. Arriving late to the battlefield due to being refitted for water, the Baby Magnum engaged the Tri-Core, slowly having its weapons incapacitated. After Quenser succeeded in sinking the Tri-Core, Milinda scooped him from the waves using the Object's cannon barrel.Heavy Object Chapter 2 It then participated in a coalition operation against the military dictatorship in Oceania, together with the Information Alliance's Gatling 033. After Councilor Flide gave false information and orders to the coalition forces to prevent them going to Quenser and Heivia's aid against the Generation 0.5, the Baby Magnum's path was obstructed by the Gatling 033.Heavy Object Chapter 3 In the anime, the Baby Magnum also engaged the Exact Javelin in battle as Froleytia was confronting Councilor Flide. Receiving an earlier hit from the Exact Javelin's cannon, Milinda was unable to get a firing solution due to the enemy's forming. With Quenser's help, Milinda was able to hit and destroy the Exact Javelin as the two Objects passed by each other from out of the cover of a mountain range.Heavy Object Episode 8 An Audition War The Baby Magnum was stationed in the Ross Sea during Quenser and Heivia's operation in Antarctica and assisted them by providing fire support.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 The Baby Magnum was escorted to the Iguazu District by the assault landing aircraft carrier Charlemagne in order to intercept the forces of the Mass Driver Conglomerate. As the 37th came under fire from railguns planted on the mountainside, the Baby Magnum countered by blowing away the mountain. During the battle with the Lisolette, the Baby Magnum and its maintenance base incurred heavy damage, however with Quenser's help, it was able to fire a shot through the mountain tunnels to hit the Lisolette.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 It subsequently traveled to the Amazon District for the final battle with the conglomerate's remnants. In the Amazon City, it fell victim to Sladder Honeysuckle's trap, consisting of a prototype reactor buried in the ruins and sent critical under it. The damage caused the ejection system to activate, nearly killing Milinda due to a net placed over the exit hatch by Sladder. After the battle concluded, a temporary base was set up in order to repair the extensive damage to the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Global Shadow The Baby Magnum participated in a battle in the Alaska District with the Gatling 033, over the remains of the Water Strider.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 It also participated in the nighttime operation on the mine in the Kamchatka Peninsula. It shielded Quenser and his group when the Indigo Plasma fired on the mine.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 The Baby Magnum was one of the three Objects assigned to intercept the Indigo Plasma and the rogue 24th near Victoria Island. In the initial battle, the Baby Magnum was the only Object to survive, though it took damage while protecting another. After quick repairs, it resumed the battle near the immigrant city, helping the members of the 37th and 'Battlefield Cleanup Service'. After Prizewell's dummy Objects were destroyed, the Baby Magnum and Indigo Plasma both fired at each other. The gas scattered from the dummies around the Indigo Plasma ignited and the explosion weakened its armor enough for its reactor to be compromised by the Baby Magnum's attack.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) During the exchange of Klondike between the world powers, the Baby Magnum was present together with the 37th in the Alps. As the exchange was taking place, communications with the Object were interrupted by an electronic attack engineered by Flide, who managed to use the Mirror of Truth to distort Milinda's perception. With her perception distorted and locked onto 'attack', the Baby Magnum was effectively sent out of control and attacked the Gatling 033, catching Flide and the 37th's forces in the crossfire.Heavy Object Episode 23Heavy Object Episode 24 With no way to undo the Mirror of Truth, the only option seemed to most to be to destroy the Baby Magnum and Milinda with it, with the Legitimacy Kingdom council deciding to give up and the other world powers' Objects preparing to mobilize. However, Quenser was able to put a rescue plan into operation with assistance from "Oh ho ho" and the 37th, to damage the Object enough to eject Milinda without destroying them. Using one of the spare cannons, a shell containing CVD materials was fired at the Object while it was being lured by Quenser and Heivia's vehicle. On being shot down near the Object, the CVD materials, registered as non-hazardous, were ingested into the cannons' barrels. Firing back at the Gatling 033 caused the materials to undergo a chemical reaction and create reflective surfaces inside the barrels, which caused the cannons to explode when they were next fired, dealing enough damage to eject Milinda. Theoretical Vein Shortly after destroying a Generation 1 Object from the Faith Organization,Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 1 Part 1 the Baby Magnum took part in the 37th's suppression of Hyena in the Loyauté District and their assault on another armed group who abducted Quenser and Heivia, utterly destroying the groups on being deployed.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 1 Afterward, it was stationed near an Oceanian city while the 37th had a break and Christmas party there.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Not long afterward, it engaged the Charbetty in the Solomon District during the 37th's assignment to kill Roybelz Oldnick.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 The Coming of Third Generation During his visit to the Center in the Cook Addition Islands, Quenser was able to see a whiteboard with Objects created by the Object designers of the Center and the battlefields where they were deployed to at the moment. One of the Objects was the Baby Magnum, which was deployed in southern Africa.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 6 During Quenser and Heivia's time with the Background Unit, the Baby Magnum took part in a battle in the Athabasca District against the Snipe Laser 051.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 The Police of Ghosts The Baby Magnum was one of several Objects which participated in a battle in the Oceanian deserts.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 It was later one of the four coalition Objects sent to deal with the MIB's Early States, and was the only one of the four still able to fight after the attack from the Early States' Flyby Collider.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Dominion 70% During the 37th's interference with the battle at the Ame-no-Darin, the Baby Magnum fought the Capitalist Corporations Objects, Yuuhi and Ningyo in a three-way battle where it emerged victorious.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 It also participated in the 37th's operation against the Ame-no-Uzume in the Far West Pacific District and New Caledonia District.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Judgement -195℃ The Baby Magnum was used to force Putana Highball into cooperating with the 37th after they had stolen the Sarasvati with her inside and brought it to the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 10 The Baby Magnum was also deployed to destroy the Garuda,Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 and to stop the Kali from getting too close to Lost Angels. During the fight against Kali it was assisted by the Sarasvati.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 The Outer Gods The Baby Magnum participated in the 37th's operation against the Crown of the Northern Lights in the White Sea District, during which the Sixth Branch was brought to light.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 The Baby Magnum was one of the two Legitimacy Kingdom Objects which participated in the Gigant Hustler, together with the Royal Residence. During the battle, a sudden water leak from an underground vein, engineered by Nyarlathotep, disrupted its movements, causing the other Objects to target it. It managed to knock the Gatling 033 off balance temporarily by using its secondary weapons to fill the ground below it with holes. As it came under concentrated fire, the Royal Residence moved into a defensive position to protect it, however a shot from the Mobius Infinity bypassed it and struck the Baby Magnum in its cannon support structure. After Quenser and Heivia were able to discover the Mobius Infinity's weakness and sabotaged its reflectors, the Baby Magnum took advantage of the brief distraction to shoot it with its low-stability plasma cannon, destroying it. Following the Mobius Infinity's destruction, several of the other Objects sided with it against the Gatling 033 but the ECM110 used its 'reset button' to bring the battle to an immediate end.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Not long afterwards, the Baby Magnum was involved in the 37th's operation to retrieve Acre Kiss-of-Rose from the Soberania District and the subsequent invasion of the Azuero District in order to secure Nyarlathotep, facing Salem Logistics' Miskatonic.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Dance with Noble Sister The Baby Magnum battled the Antlion in the Rio Grande District during the 37th's rescue operation after a Legitimacy Kingdom transport plane was shot down and crashed in the demilitarized zone. The battle was called off after the 37th found evidence of materials used for the drug Colorful Vanilla in the wreckage of the plane.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Not long afterwards, the Baby Magnum participated in the 37th's operation at the Cape of Good Hope and fought the Laser Cracker 001. When Azureyfear Winchell revealed herself as the mastermind behind the drug war and her private Object, the Destruction Fes, attacked the 37th, the Baby Magnum attempted to fight back but was outmaneuvered.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 As the Destruction Fes moved towards the site of the Celestial Flowers festival in the South Atlantic, aiming to kill the daughter of the Vanderbilt family, the Baby Magnum engaged it again and managed to fight it off long enough for the Object's Orchestra system to be dealt with.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 0.01mm War The Baby Magnum was assigned to Second Venice for the interception of an old deactivated satellite drop weapon. Due to its role as a first-gen equipped with advanced anti-missile systems, it should've been an easy task, however, the drop weapons were active and deploying countermeasures. On top of that, an asteroid also dropped onto Second Venice. The Baby Magnum was able to intercept the drop weapons, and break apart the asteroid, however, it was heavily damaged by the asteroid and rendered immobile. Later, the Baby Magnum used its shortwave radar and a jury-rigged radar reflector to carry out an electronic attack against Dionysus, the Faith Organization "Zombie Object". The Baby Magnum was repaired afterwards and participated in a joint battle with Gatling033 against the Faith Organization's Cronus, also known as Old Fashion. Project Whiz Kid During October, the Baby Magnum was present in the Mekong District and was deployed against the Hariti. As it destroyed the Hariti, it intercepted information concerning the Tank 041s, preventing Dorothea Martini Naked from killing Quenser and Heivia to cover up the information leak.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 9 Other Appearances Short Story Baby Magnum participated in a battle against the Faith Organization's second-generation Object, Aphrodite (codenamed Strategic Antenna), in Oceania.Short Story 01 Part 3 The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War During June, the Baby Magnum participated in the 37th's operation against the Trinity Style protecting the Faith Organization's plantations in Madagascar. Knowing that the Object wouldn't stand a chance in a direct confrontation (despite Milinda's objections), it was decided that the Baby Magnum would instead destroy it with a prototype long-range ablative shell, fired from 100km away. While preparing to fire the shell, the Baby Magnum was unable to move, but sent up some fireworks to provide a distraction to protect Quenser and Heivia, who were travelling through the jungle towards the Trinity Style to provide laser guidance. After the two achieved their objective, the Baby Magnum successfully destroyed the Trinity Style using the ablative shell.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 1 The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Milinda, Quenser and Heivia were some of the heroes summoned to the world of Norse mythology for the crossover. The Baby Magnum was summoned with them. Several errors caused by the sudden transfer initially prevented Milinda from communicating with the others. The Baby Magnum participated in several fights in the crossover. Upon its arrival, it had to fight against a giant black dragon, later revealed to be Níðhöggr. It also finished off the ice soldier from Niflheim the heroes encountered while doing a quest. Finally, during the climatic fight with the shadows, the Baby Magnum fought the Gatling 033, lost two cannons fighting Accelerator, and was overwhelmed and used as a giant flail by the White Queen. In the end, the JPlevelMHD reactor was one of the things used by Index to send all the summoned heroes back to their original worlds. Gallery Baby Magnum - Anime Design.png|The Baby Magnum's anime design Baby_Magnum_Side.png|Side view of the Baby Magnum Baby_Magnum_Rear.png|Rear view of the Baby Magnum Baby_Magnum_Specifications.png|Baby Magnum's specifications Baby Magnum - Side.png|Baby Magnum crossing Alaska References Category:Objects Category:37th CMB